


Shinobi of the Divine Heir

by SiesFics



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, OLDER KURO, Pining, Posessive Kuro, Romance, Sex, TransMasc Wolf, in his twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Kuro and Wolf both have unspoken feelings that can't help but leak out.





	Shinobi of the Divine Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenmillionotters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/gifts).



> Birthday fic for tenmillionotters!

“Lord Isshin, I need your help!” Kuro bowed his head to the tatami, raising it only when Isshin laughed loudly and urged him up.  
“What can I do for the young Lord?” He asked, offering Kuro a cup of sake. “Come now, have a drink with me. You’re so old now, 22? A glorious age!” Kuro smiled politely but declined the sake, not much of a drinker like the older man. It had been eight years since everything had happened with his dragon heritage since they had severed the immortality and Kuro could not be more excited. At his side, the entire time had been Wolf, his sweet and warm shinobi and Kuro just...Kuro wanted to make Wolf his lover finally. Wolf was 39 now, he was older but no less incredible in Kuro’s eyes. The shinobi had some soft lines on his face, his hair was sporting a few strands of white hair that weren’t a part of the dragon’s mark. He was so incredibly handsome, beautiful, everything that Kuro had ever wanted.   
Kuro had changed plenty as well, he had come into his own as an adult, had grown to be over six feet tall, towering over his sweet shinobi. Even back then he hadn’t been that much shorter and it was adorable to see Wolf now looking up at him. Kuro had grown his hair out and liked to keep it pinned up and he had taken to training with Emma on days he wasn’t helping Isshin with the politics and bureaucracy of Ashina. Isshin was...old. He was still ill but Isshin was nothing if not a fighter. Often times he couldn’t leave his room, so Kuro spent a good amount of time in Isshin’s room doing work. After the somewhat fall and rebuilding of Ashina, Kuro had had no plans for what to do next, but Isshin had suggested their current arrangement. Today though, he had come to visit the man for other reasons than work. He wanted to propose to Wolf, not of marriage but of passion and maybe down the line, marriage. If anyone knew anything about love, it was Isshin Ashina.   
“Well, I’m interested in making Wolf more than my shinobi and I...I don’t know how,” he admitted. Kuro had yet to be romantic with anyone, not even a kiss. He’d been so busy helping to rebuild Ashina castle and so caught up in Wolf that he didn’t care to look anywhere else. He knew he was much younger and Wolf was probably either not interested in any relationships or one where the person was closer in age, but he had to try.   
Isshin grinned and Kuro felt even more embarrassed. “You want to romance the quiet Wolf? Wonderful! You know, I always did say that age is just a number. I’m honored you thought to come to me, but why did you? I haven’t had a relationship in...oh, forty years?”   
“Ah...well, I thought that you’d have knowledge. Anything helps.” He just wanted Wolf.   
“Lord Kuro, I’ve never been a subtle man. My advice is simple and that’s telling him! Oh, maybe you could wrap an arm around him and dip him? Or maybe get him against the wall?” Isshin laughed and Kuro was quick to excuse himself. Isshin was an incredible man and maybe Kuro should just take him at his word? He hadn’t thought about just telling Wolf how he felt, but it seemed like a better plan than some elaborate escapades.   
Kuro made his way downstairs and to the training grounds where he could almost always find Wolf. He was nervous, his heart was racing, but he knew that it was his best bet to just do as Isshin suggested. He found Wolf but with him was another man, who had Wolf cornered into a wall. Kuro knew his shinobi cold easily get out of this situation and the other was clearly annoyed, so what was the hesitation? As he got closer he heard the man speaking, talking about how he could take Wolf places he never dreamed of, the kind of crap that never worked on anyone and hearing it was making the young Lord incredibly agitated. He felt...posessive of Wolf. Wolf was HIS shinobi and if Kuro was lucky, he would be more than that. Kuro wouldn’t force Wolf to love him, but the shinobi certainly didn’t appear to enjoy what was happening. Kuro couldn’t help but step in, grabbing the man’s arm that had Wolf trapped and pulled the man away. “Pardon, but he doesn’t seem interested in your conversation,” he said, his voice low. The man yanked his arm away and shot Kuro a glare, but did little else, clearly recognizing the young Lord and rather than start trouble, he stormed away. Kuro sighed softly and turned toward Wolf, the shinobi staring up at him with that warm look he always wore when regarding him.   
“Lord Kuro, you did not need to soil yourself by talking to someone so disrespectful,” Wolf murmured, bowing his head.  
“Wolf...please. You were being bothered and I didn’t like that he refused to back off,” Kuro admitted. “I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but I couldn’t help myself.” He smiled softly and tucked some stray hair of Wolf’s behind his head. “Wolf...would you mind coming with me?” He saw a hesitance in Wolf and it worried him. Did Wolf realize what was going to happen and he wasn’t interested? That was Kuro’s biggest fear. The young Lord breathed a sigh of relief when Wolf gave him a small nod.   
“Where are we going?”   
“Ah...I thought perhaps we could go visit the teahouse,” he hummed. He didn’t want to take Wolf somewhere private and spring anything on him, as tempting as it was. If Wolf did agree to be with him, to be his...then Kuro knew his obsession for his shinobi would only grow. Wolf was a handsome man and he was so small and petite, something many men would desire. Kuro would never let someone take Wolf from him, the shinobi was loyal to him until the day he died. He had already defied his own father when the same request had been made, to forsake his Lord. Wolf had been ever loyal, defending him and even killing his father in order to abide by his own code. Kuro would never forget what Wolf had done for him, the deaths he had endured, the arm he’d lost...all of it for Kuro.   
The tea shop was just outside the castle, a booming business what with soldiers, citizens and Lords passing by. It was Kuro’s favorite place to go when he needed a moment to himself and at this point was well known by the people who owned the shop. “Lord Kuro, wonderful to see you!” The owner, an older woman, came bustling over to seat them at a small table in the back, Kuro’s favorite and most private spot. “Will you be having your usual?”  
“Yes, please. Wolf, how about you?”   
The shinobi wrinkled his brow. “Just water, please,” he murmured. The owner hummed but gave a small nod and left them. “I...don't like tea,” Wolf mumbled, looking away as if embarrassed.  
Kuro chuckled softly and shook his head. “I’m not laughing at you, I just...that’s so cute, Wolf.” He took joy in the softest of pink that dusted Wolf’s cheeks. Wolf was not elegant and that’s what made Kuro love him. He’d been so endeared upon learning that Wolf ate uncooked rice, a little horrified too. Kuro thought all the quirks Wolf had were just perfect, nothing the shinobi did was ever anything but adorable to the young Lord. He was just purely in love with Wolf and every moment he spent with the other made his heart soar. The owner brought over Kuro’s cup of tea and Wolf’s water before leaving again and Wolf went from looking at him to his cup of water.   
“Is there something the matter, my Lord?” Wolf asked. “You never quite have the time to spend like this and surely I am not worthy of what free time you do have.” Wolf almost seemed to squirm and Kuro quickly shook his head, reaching out to lay his larger hand over Wolf’s. Everything that had once been smaller than the shinobi could now engulf him and all Kuro wanted to do was wrap the other in his arms.   
“Wolf, no...you’re worth every second of every day to me.” He felt his heart beat much faster the closer he got to telling Wolf everything. “Wolf, I need to tell you something important, but I’m not so sure anymore that this is the place to do it. I know that you’ve got more work to do, so before the night is over, please come see me.”   
Wolf felt his whole world freeze when Kuro asked him to come to him that night. What could he possibly have to tell him that he couldn’t say here? The shinobi was racked with worry but his face betrayed none of that. “Of course, my Lord,” he replied, sipping on his water as if he were as calm as a morning breeze when in reality his head was crashing like a raging wave. Wolf had come to a horrifying conclusion a few years ago, that he loved Kuro in more ways than he ought to. He was Kuro’s faithful shinobi and he would remain loyal to the other for eternity, but as Kuro had grown and come into adulthood, Wolf had become flushed with a desire that made him feel nothing but shame. He had tried to force himself to forget all of it but it was impossible the longer he looked at his master, and at some point, he saw him at least once per day. Kuro had grown into such a handsome young man, now much larger than Wolf, towering over him and as always, so sweet and endearing. Wolf had done everything to forget his feelings, throwing himself into training and work, but inevitably he was drawn back to thoughts of his Lord.   
The most perverse of dreams were ones in which Kuro took him up in his arms and made love to him. The other would whisper into his ear, touch his body, fuck into his wet cunt with such feverish desire that Wolf came over and over. Kuro would touch, kiss and bite every inch of Wolf’s body and sometimes he would eat the shinobi out until he was screaming.   
Wolf would wake from those dreams with wetness between his legs, his whole body aching and sweating. Wolf was a virgin, he’d never been with another man or woman and he had no desire to. His Lord was the only person he would ever let touch him and yet he was the one person who never would. It was foolish to even dream that Kuro would choose him, not only because of his age but because of his status. He was just a shinobi, nothing more.   
“Thank you.” Kuro smiled at him and sipped his tea and Wolf felt the strongest urge to just kiss his master. This was becoming too much for him, he was going to lose his mind trying to keep all his emotions hidden. They parted shortly after Kuro had finished his tea, Wolf excusing himself before he fled back to the training ground. Thankfully, the man who had been bothering him was gone, but now Kuro was front and center in his mind. Wolf put everything into training the rest of the day, but every movement he made, every arch of his back and spin of his hips had him imagining Kuro there, holding his hips or taking him so passionately that Wolf back arched in bliss. He hated himself the longer he thought about his Lord in this way, sheathing Kusabimaru before he hurried into the castle. Wolf took his dinner to his room, hardly eating much of his rice and fish. How could he? Kuro was expecting him soon and Wolf was beyond nervous at what the other wanted to talk to him about. Did Kuro know? No, he couldn’t...but what if he did? Wolf bit his lip and took his food out back, feeding it to the disturbingly large roosters. He was tempted to just sit there and watch them fight over the fish but there was no excuse for ignoring his master’s summons. Wolf gave a quiet sigh and made his way to Kuro’s room, rapping lightly on the sliding door.   
“My Lord,” he called out, slipping in when Kuro told him to enter and kneeling down in front of his master. Kuro had to know, or he was just being too cruel. His young Lord was wearing a leisure kimono, a deep blue that complimented him perfectly, and what was even worse, his chest was exposed. Wolf bit his lip and forced his eyes to stare at the tatami floor.   
“Wolf, I understand this is strange of me, calling you here in the evening. But I...needed to tell you something. Please, look at me.” Wolf did as he was asked and looked his master in the eyes, Kuro’s own held worry and Wolf himself became concerned.   
“What is wrong, Lord Kuro?” He shifted closer, remembering the days when it was simpler when he could comfort his Lord without his intrusive thoughts. He would have reached out to touch the other but he wouldn’t dare now.   
“Wolf…” Kuro’s hands came out and grabbed Wolf’s real hand and prosthetic, thumbs stroking Wolf’s soft skin. “I need to tell you something that I have been hiding for a few years now. I need you to know. If you do not feel equal, please do not feel as if you must force yourself.” Kuro took a breath and pulled Wolf, the shinobi gasping and falling against his master. His cheeks felt hot and his body even hotter as Kuro’s arms encircled him in a warm embrace. “I love you, Wolf. I have loved you for a few years now. Everything you do is perfect to me and I find myself increasingly jealous and possessive of you whenever someone dares to come near you. I know that it is not my place but I...oh Wolf I can’t help myself. I want to make you my lover, to make you my everything.”   
Wolf could not believe what he was hearing and he was tempted to pinch himself in case he had fallen asleep. These last few years of pining and wishing for his Lord and Kuro had felt the exact same? It couldn’t be...and yet, as he looked up at the other he saw that it was. “Lord Kuro...I...I feel the same,” he admitted, his cheeks burning. “I have felt love for you in more ways than I should have for the last two years. You’ve grown so much and have become an incredibly intelligent and handsome young man. But I never thought that I could ever hope to be what you wanted. I’m older and I...I’m a shinobi.”   
Kuro’s eyes widened, the reality sinking in. Wolf really did feel the same and he couldn’t be more thankful to have Wolf here with him, right now. The young Lord was grinning like a fool and he couldn’t help but take Wolf’s tender face in his hands and pull the older man into a warm kiss. Kuro had never kissed anyone before, neither had Wolf, and both of them felt that this was it. This was perfect. Kuro broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Wolf’s, having to bend down to reach the small shinobi. “Wolf, oh Wolf...status means nothing to me, you know I’ve never cared about that. I’ve loved you for years Wolf, and you truly feel the same?”   
Wolf’s cheeks were a deep red and he still couldn’t entirely believe this was real, but Kuro’s hands touching his cheeks, their foreheads touching...this was all real. “My Lord, I do,” he whispered, bringing his hands up and curling into Kuro’s kimono.   
Kur’s lips curled into the widest smile, the younger male wrapping his shinobi up in his arms. “Wolf, my sweet Wolf,” he whispered softly. “I don’t want to seem too forward but I...I’ve wanted you for so long, would you like to come to my room?” He whispered, his heart hammering in his chest. “And please...when we are alone, call my Kuro.”  
Wolf’s eyes were wide but the shinobi leaned into him, pressing his lips gently against Kuro’s. “I would like that,” he whispered. Kuro felt giddy, so honored that he would be Wolf’s first, and Wolf his. Nothing had ever felt so right, so perfectly aligned as being with Wolf, and Kuro would take every opportunity to show Wolf he had made the right choice. Kuro gently took Wolf’s hands in his, taking the shinobi to his room, feeling the nervousness flood his stomach. He’d never done this before, but he was going to do his best to make sure that Wolf enjoyed himself. Kuro wouldn’t pretend that he knew what he was doing but he knew general knowledge and they would both fumble their way through it for the first few times. Kuro smiled at Wolf, tugging him into his room and sliding the doors closed before guiding Wolf onto the futon.   
“Wolf, may I undress you?” He murmured, smiling at the flush from the shinobi, he was positively adorable.   
“Of course, my L-Kuro,” Wolf whispered, burying his face into his scarf to hide his embarrassment. He’d never felt more flustered but he had never wanted anything more than to be with his Lord, to feel Kuro inside of him, to be one with the young man he’d loved for a few years now. He had never viewed any man as he had Kuro, no one was ever so kind, so gentle and determined. Wolf felt the warm hands touch his cheeks before gently taking his scarf off of him and setting it down.   
“I want to see you, Wolf, you’re so beautiful,” Kuro whispered, kissing the shinobi’s cheek before curling his fingers into the other’s haori and pulling it off Wolf’s shoulders. Kuro was careful and gentle, untying and tugging off Wolf’s clothes, pulling his hakama down and bearing Wolf to his Lord’s hungry gaze. Kuro was starving, he craved Wolf’s body and the only thing that kept him from pouncing was his determination to make everything just right for his shinobi. He pulled Wolf’s fundoshi down, purring when he was met with a warm and delicious looking cunt. “Wolf, lie down,” he whispered, watching with joy as the other did exactly as he asked. “I want to eat you, my sweet shinobi,” he purred. “I want to taste your juices, to make you scream underneath me.” He’d never said what he’d always wanted, but now he did with a freedom that Wolf was just as aching as he was. He smiled, Wolf’s shudder sending warmth to his cock, which twitched excitedly. He wanted to be inside of Wolf’s warmth, but he wanted this first, needed it.   
“Kuro...you don’t have to do this,” Wolf whispered. He wanted to do the same to his Lord though, wanted to suck his cock, taste him in his mouth, though he had no idea how he was sure to figure it out as he went.   
“I want to, Wolf. Spread your legs for me,” he purred. Wolf let out a quiet whine and spread his legs, already slightly wet from their kisses and the prospect of more. Kuro could not believe he was here, that he was going to give Wolf this pleasure, share in it together. Kuro untied his obi, letting it fall and slipping off his kimono. Wolf gasped.   
He had never seen Lord Kuro naked, but the other had grown into quite the young man. Muscular and tall, his cock was...everything that Wolf had dreamed about, but in the flesh.   
“Wolf,” Kuro murmured, blushing himself. “You’re staring an awful lot.”  
“Apologies,” Wolf whispered. “You’re so handsome,” he told the other truthfully, smiling softly. “You’re staring too.”   
“Ah! I suppose you’re right,” Kuro said with a chuckle. They were both so new to this, so giddy to be with one another, their inexperience drowned out by the fact that they were both entirely smitten with the other. Kuro hummed and parted Wolf’s lips, leaning in and hesitantly running his tongue along the bud that was begging for him to touch. Wolf gave a quiet moan and Kuro took that as an okay to continue, wrapping his lips around it and rolling it on his tongue. Kuro drank up the gorgeous sounds of Wolf’s gasps and moans, the shinobi’s hips rolling and rocking into Kuro’s mouth. The heir purred against Wolf’s clit, his hand reaching for and grabbing a jar of oil he’d prepared in the event this actually ever happened. He dipped his fingers in, doing it all without vision, refusing to leave from between Wolf’s legs. Kuro pressed a finger to Wolf’s hole, slipping it in without much resistance, though Wolf clenched around him. He pulled away from the other’s clit and kissed his thigh. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine,” Wolf breathed. “Not used to it, feels weird when it isn’t my own.”   
Kuro lived for the very fact that he now knew Wolf had touched himself, had fingered his cunt until he came. He went back to the other’s clit, licking and sucking on it while he worked his finger in, pumping it. He continued until Wolf groaned for another, Kuro obliging him and slipping in a second in order to stretch and curl inside of the warmth of his shinobi, taking absolute pleasure in every moan he received. He pushed in a third, stretching Wolf wider, listening to whenever the other would grunt in pain, stopping, petting his thigh, kissing his clit and waiting for Wolf to give him the okay before he continued. But when it was good, when the other was well stretched, Wolf was singing for him. Kuro’s fingers pumped eagerly inside of Wolf, diving deep and curling while his mouth worked the other’s clit mercilessly. Wolf was shaking underneath him, moaning and biting back cries, his hips fucking onto Kuro’s fingers.   
“K-Kuro! I can’t!” Wolf sobbed, shaking his head. But Kuro didn’t stop, he went harder, faster and Wolf couldn’t help the loud cry he let go, his whole body convulsing as he came. Wolf’s hips slammed down, his cunt tightening around Kuro’s fingers, hips jerking erratically as he rode out his orgasm.   
Kuro moaned against Wolf, feeling hot juices spill onto his fingers from Wolf’s body. He purred as he pulled his fingers out, slipping each digit into his mouth to lick clean. He laughed softly when Wolf protested, the shinobi’s face was so sweet and red. “Wolf, you taste divine. I’m going to want more,” he whispered, leaning over to press his lips to Wolf’s cheek.   
“You’re too kind…” Wolf shook his head, his chest still heaving. He’d never reached orgasm like that, one so mind-blowing that he had lost the ability to think. But he wanted more, he craved his Lord inside of him. “Please, I want you inside of me,” he whispered, feeling the warmth building again, his cunt aching for something inside.   
Kuro shivered, pulling Wolf into a kiss, holding onto the small shinobi, his shinobi. “I’ll give you anything you want Wolf, I’ll give you the world,” he whispered. Kuro sat back on his feet, dipping his hand into the oil and stroking his cock, coating it in enough lubrication that, when mixed with what Wolf made, would hopefully be the least painful for the other. Kuro knew it would hurt a little bit, but he wanted to prevent as much pain as possible, though Wolf had been through so much he didn’t know if the other would even let him see him in pain. Kuro sat back and gave the other a smile, Wolf nodding silently and getting up to situate himself in Kuro’s lap. Kuro’s hands came to wrap around Wolf’s waist, holding his sweet shinobi in his arms and lifting him up. Wolf reached between them, wrapping his hands around Kuro’s cock and giving it a firm stroke, relishing in his Lord’s soft moan. Wolf pressed the head to his entrance, sinking down and shuddering as Kuro, his Lord, pushed inside of him.   
It took all of Kuro’s willpower not to thrust in, but he wouldn’t do that to Wolf, he wouldn’t cause him unnecessary pain. Wolf let out a quiet groan of discomfort, feeling the stretch from Kuro’s cock but not wanting to spend long getting used to it only to have it hurt again when he put more inside. Wolf sunk himself down onto Kuro, taking all of him and crying out, nails curling into Kuro’s shoulders. The divine heir hissed, the pain from Wolf’s nails was nothing compared to the searing heat of being engulfed all at once inside of Wolf’s body. The other was wet and tight, so incredibly wonderful...and he wanted to move, to fuck Wolf so badly but he forced himself to wait. “Wolf, are you okay?” He grunted, touching the shinobi’s cheek and kissing him.   
Wolf took some deep breaths, gathering himself before giving Kuro a small nod. “Yes I...I’m okay,” he murmured. Wolf gave an experimental rock, groaning as Kuro’s cock twitched inside of him. “I can’t believe you’re inside of me,” he admitted, looking at Kuro. “Please, I don’t...I want you to fuck me,” he whispered, leaning in and hugging his Lord, his fingers curling into that dark hair.   
Kuro groaned, thankful that Wolf had relinquished control, let him take the lead. His hands moved to grab Wolf’s slim hips, lifting the other off of his cock before thrusting back in. Both men moaned, Kuro’s head swimming as he was swallowed again and again by Wolf’s heat. Gods did he need this, need the man he called his shinobi, who he hoped would be his lover now. He ached for Wolf like no other and as he thrust into him he felt his heart ready to burst. “Wolf, I love you so much,” Kuro moaned, slamming his hips into Wolf’s cunt, moaning with each tightened from the shinobi’s body.   
Wolf was shaking, his body was racked with pleasure, overflowing and overstimulated from his earlier orgasm. The pleasure was mounting and he couldn’t help but start to bounce himself on Kuro’s cock, taking every inch of his Lord inside of him. He wanted it, needed it. When the other said he loved him, Wolf couldn’t help the choked sob, pulling his Lord into a kiss. “I love you too, my Lord,” he whispered quietly. “Please, inside of me,” he murmured.   
Kuro groaned. It was risky, he could get Wolf pregnant but he couldn’t stop himself from the overwhelming desire and when Wolf gave him the okay? How could he resist? Kuro gripped Wolf’s hips and slammed them down, crying out his shinobi’s name as he came. His cock twitched and shot into Wolf, thick ropes of cum filling Wolf’s dripping wet cunt. Kuro pressed a hand between them, rubbing and touching Wolf’s clit relentlessly to bring the other to his second end. Wolf let out his own cry, shaky and broken, his second orgasm crashing like a wave, his body clenching around Kuro, his back arching as he rocked into Kuro’s fingers.   
They were both panting, both shaking from their orgasms, basking in the afterglow of sex. Kuro’s arms came around Wolf, holding him close and groaning as he pulled out of the shinobi, watching with hungry eyes as his seed started to come out, dripping down soft thighs. Wolf was incoherent, mumbling about how much he loved his master. Kuro smiled softly and kissed Wolf sweetly, tucking the shinobi in after cleaning them both up as best he could. Kuro slipped under the futon covers with Wolf and pulled the already sleeping shinobi against his chest. His fingers ran through Wolf’s soft hair, his lips pressing against his scarred cheek. “My shinobi,” he whispered.


End file.
